


Breathless

by AlyssAlenko



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Bad Jokes, Bonding, Breasts, Desire, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gift Fic, Laughter During Sex, Love, Mind Meld, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Teasing, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 01:27:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21789163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyssAlenko/pseuds/AlyssAlenko
Summary: Lexi and Thaia have a moment to catch their breath--and hopefully Thaia doesn't ruin it with her bad jokes...
Relationships: Lexi T'Perro/Original Asari Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Breathless

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Inquartata (mackillian)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mackillian/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Tessellation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14689899) by [Inquartata (mackillian)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mackillian/pseuds/Inquartata). 
  * Inspired by [The Scenic Route](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21249179) by [Inquartata (mackillian)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mackillian/pseuds/Inquartata). 



> Inquartata Do you remember when I promised you Lexi and Thaia smut and you said you trusted me? I hope you still do and I hope I got them right because I finally did the thing. Remember that super secret project I've been working on? Here is the result, though I'm sure you figured me out already--which is why I added art by the amazing @hazumonster as a surprise XD. Happy Belated Birthday!

_Play it cool, Kallistrate._

The words reverberated around in her head like a mantra. Thaia took a swig of her drink, psyching herself up before Lexi showed up, unable to figure out why the fuck she was so nervous. She was going to say the wrong thing—she just knew it. There was a tap on her shoulder and she turned, Lexi standing there in all her glory, wearing beige slacks and a black button-up blouse, the first three buttons open—off-duty relaxed, but still decent and proper. Fuck she looked good. The glimpse of blue cleavage underneath had Thaia wondering what it would take to help Lexi let loose and undo a couple more buttons...maybe all of them. She grinned, looking more confident than she felt—sticking her foot in her mouth was apparently her favorite fucking pasttime—and motioned to Umi, the asari setting the usual—another glass of red wine for Thaia and whiskey for Lexi—down in front of them as Lexi slid onto the barstool next to her, picking up her glass, Thaia's eyes roving across her body and taking in every curve. Lexi's clothes clinging to her in all the right places had her in a tizzy, and her imagination in overdrive. Her brain was barely working at half capacity, fuzzy with want, desire lurking behind her blue eyes, heat settling low in her body. She really should say something before the silence got awkward.

"You look sex—hot—nice! You look nice!" Not the eloquence she was going for, but she'd gotten her point across.

_Eyes up, Kallistrate; stop staring at her rack—her fantastic, perfect tits begging to be played with..._

"You look good—without your foot in your mouth, that is." Lexi teased, eyes twinkling as she brought her whiskey to her lips.

Thaia licked her lips as she dragged her gaze away from Lexi's chest, suddenly wishing she was that glass of whiskey. "Trust me I'd look even better with your tits in my mouth."

_Smooth. Unexpected, but smooth._

It took her a moment to realize that Lexi wasn't walking away—a very good sign and to her utmost surprise, she _laughed_. "We'll see where the night takes us."

 _Fuck_ . _Yes._

As if she could concentrate now. Goddess help her, and the half a dozen explicit images that flicked through her mind, making her all hot and bothered. How had it taken them so long to do this? If someone had told her six hundred and thirty three years ago they'd be here, she wouldn't have believed them, scarcely believing it herself and she was _living_ it. It didn't take long for them to finish their first round of drinks, immediately ordering another as they caught each other up on their lives, having spent far too long apart this last time for either of their liking. It was funny that no matter how much time they spent together, they always had new stories to share, never tiring of the other's company. Five drinks later, and they slid off their bar stools, clumsy hands grasping at each other as they giggled, making their way to a rented room above the bar. It was about time they made it here again—too long apart left the need to rediscover one another.

They'd barely gotten into the room, when Lexi pressed Thaia against the door, bending her head to press her mouth against the ridges on her neck, teeth scraping gently across Thaia's micro-scales. A shudder ran through Thaia's body. Far too soon, Lexi stepped back leaving Thaia bereft of her warmth. Lexi's eyes moved upward, connecting with hers, the smoldering heat in her gaze full of want, caused a wetness to pool between Thaia's legs. Lexi's hands moved to her shirt, her greyish eyes never wavering, never looking down and with practiced ease she undid the first button moving from one to the next, beautiful blue skin peeking through little by little until the last button popped free. Lexi kicked off her shoes leaving the shirt open, the sides barely covering her perfect breasts before her hands went to the waistband of her pants, removing them so she stood before Thaia in nothing but her underwear and an open button up. She was dying to push the sides of the button-up open, reveal her breasts to her gaze.

"What kind of buttons does everyone wear?"

Lexi's eyes couldn't have rolled harder if she'd tried, the nagging little voice in the back of Thaia's head screamed—something between 'no' and 'don't say another word and mess this up for us.' They'd finally gotten where she wanted them to be for so long and she'd gone and stuck her foot in her mouth yet again. Why was it whenever they started getting intimate she did this. It was like she was programmed to sabotage herself at every opportunity. She stepped forward, biting her lower lip in anticipation as she ran one finger down her sternum, over the micro-scales of Lexi's chest and stomach. There were so many intricacies in the paths her muscles created along her body, and Thaia found herself with the urge to trace them all with her tongue.

"Jokes? Really? At a time like this? While I'm standing in front of you practically naked?"

"That's why I thought of it." 

Lexi was shaking with silent laughter as Thaia pushed her back onto the mattress and crawling up after her, Thaia grinning up at her from somewhere around her navel. "Alright, I give. What kind of buttons does everyone wear?"

Thaia bent her head to press a gentle kiss to her stomach, flicking her tongue inside her belly button, hands fondling Lexi's rear. "Belly buttons."

Lexi snorted with laughter as she cupped Thaia's chin, pulling her up to plant a kiss on her lips. "You're an idiot—but you're my idiot."

Thaia smiled and reached between them brushing the sides of the blouse back, baring her breasts to her gaze, one hand cupping Lexi's breast gently, smoothing her palm over her erect nipple and then drawing small circles around it with her thumb, her biotics leaving a trail of blue fire behind the path her fingers took. Rolling the sensitive bud between forefinger and thumb, she tugged at it softly, making Lexi's breath hitch in her throat. Gentle fingers slid between Lexi's legs and grazed her teasingly, making her writhe under her attentions, her hands grasping at her Crest and tugging before Thaia dipped her head and took a pebbled nibble in her teeth. Lexi gasped, her back arching off the bed, a purple flush spreading from her cheeks to the tips of her breasts as wetness surged between her legs. Here she was, naked except for the open blouse and Thaia had yet to remove anything—their uneven state of undress, perpetually unfair, but Thaia always needed an element of control and it made the anticipation all the sweeter.

Lexi tugged Thaia back by the collar. "I think you're entirely overdressed."

"Oh come on, you know I fucking love your tits. Let me play a little."

Lexi brought her knee up in between them, before bracing the ball of her foot against Thaia's sternum pushing her back a step. "Not until you strip. Level the playing field."

Thaia let out a long-suffering sigh, hands going to the hem of her shirt, pulling the offending garment up over her head and tossing it on the pile of Lexi's clothes. She winked at Lexi as she flexed, making her lover laugh and roll her eyes as shrugged out of the now wrinkled button-up and tossing it to the floor before lounging against the pillows, completely naked. Thaia couldn't help but stare as she shimmied out of the rest of her clothes and eagerly rejoined Lexi on the bed. Fingers grasped at Lexi's crest pulling her into a kiss, their tongues tangling together as she swallowed Lexi's sigh, angling herself closer. Goddess, she loved the feeling of her breasts mashed together with Lexi's. Lexi's hands were everywhere, on Thaia's abs, her breasts, her arms trying to get even closer and not letting there be an inch of space between them.

Thaia's teasing hands wandered up Lexi's body, fingers brushing across her breasts again, nipples hardening as she grazed them, her caress leaving goosebumps in its wake. Slipping her hands between them, she cupped Lexi's breasts and massaged them gently, eliciting a broken gasp from her lips, back arching and pressing her breasts into Thaia's eager hands. Lexi whimpered softly as Thaia moaned low in her throat, the sound laced with desire as she pinched her nipples, the bud hardening under her touch, the tiny bite of pain making Lexi gasp in delight. Gentle fingers swept down her body, Lexi's curves molding to her hers as Thaia kissed a burning trail along Lexi's jaw, nipping at the micro-scales on her neck ridges. Thaia's fingers traipsed down her chest, grazing her stomach and disappearing between her thighs at the same moment her lips clamped down on her skin where her neck met her shoulder. Lexi gasped, writhing in pleasure and panting quietly, her skin prickling with energy, blue flames dancing across her body as her biotics flared.

Thaia pulled back, looking rather pleased with herself, her own ragged breathing matching Lexi's. Black licked Lexi's irises, a stark contrast to the blue glow from her biotic flare and Thaia knew her own eyes were mirroring what hers were doing, Lexi's heavy breathing mixing with hers as the two of them shook with need and passion. It was hard to miss the spark that had built between them, that kiss that wasn't supposed to change anything between them had taken them past a point of no return, changing the atmosphere between them to something new and unfamiliar and exciting. Swirling through the air between them, there was an electric current drawing them together, a sort of feral, wild magic. Thaia slipped her knee between Lexi's thighs, the two of them grinding against the other's thigh, as their eyes went completely black, minds molding together as one. The meld heightened every sensation, every touch, the two touching and spinning and falling together into the void, her own emotions and caresses felt as clearly as Lexi's, the bond fucking intoxicating. As they lay their breathless, basking in the aftermath of the bond, Lexi draped a leg over hers as they lay twined in the sheets, tracing little patterns on Thaia's abs. Thaia sighed happily and ran her fingers along Lexi's crest.

Being with Lexi felt like home.

"Knock, knock."

Lexi sat upright in the bed, giving Thaia a withering glare, her eyes still edged in black. "Are you serious right now?"

"Knock, knock." Thaia insisted, gazing coolly right back, her face lighting up in delight.

Lexi rolled her eyes. "Who's there?"

"Lava."

"Where do you even come up with these? Is there some secret place you store them?" When Thaia didn't answer, Lexi sighed. "Lava who?"

"I lava you."

Lexi shoved her with all her might, a resounding thunk sounding through the room as Thaia hit the floor.


End file.
